


Hold Me

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Hi can I request a Bucky x Reader drabble? I'm just a little overwhelmed with hate for me and some friends on Tumblr. Would you mind writing something with comfort? It doesn't have to be perfect. Thank you





	Hold Me

          You held back your tears as you stared at the message on your screen.

           More hate messages.  

           Your mind told you to close your laptop, to ignore them, watch some TV and go to bed.  These people weren’t worth your time, but you kept staring anyway.

           Why did people feel the need to tear others down?  Did it empower them? Did it make them feel special somehow?  All the bullshit anti-bully propaganda school had bombarded you with told you to sympathize with your attackers, to see their point of view.  The longer you stared at the messages flooding your inbox, the less inclined you were to believe them.

           Despite your efforts, the tears started to trickle down your face as you felt your throat tighten, forcing you to gasp for air.

           You didn’t deserve this, they were just a bunch of jerks, but a small part of you was starting to believe them.  Why else would they say those things about you if they weren’t true? 

           “Hey doll.”

           You spun quickly in your seat, surprised to see your boyfriend, Bucky, standing in the doorway. You were so caught up in your thoughts, you didn’t notice him enter the room.

           His expression quickly changed from a soft smile to concern.

           You realized your mistake as you whipped your head back to your computer, wiping away your tears as quickly as you could.

           “Hey babe,” you greeted, trying to sound lighthearted, but the tightness in your throat made it impossible.

           Bucky crossed the room quickly, crouching down beside you.

           “Y/N, what is it? What’s wrong?”

           You couldn’t look him.  You didn’t want to see those beautiful blue eyes staring back at you, filled with worry when you were upset by something that seemed so trivial.

           “It’s nothing,” you said, giving a reassuring smile, “just idiots on the internet.”

           Bucky frowned, glancing over at your open screen where the messages showed clearly on display.  His eyes grew angry as he read down the line, before he turned to you.

           You still couldn’t look at him, keeping your head down as you tried your best to calm your breathing.

           Bucky sighed, closing the page and shutting your laptop with a decisive thud.

           He looked back to you.  With all the care in the world, he placed his hand on your cheek turning you towards him.

           “It’s not true,” he said.  “None of it. You understand?”

           You were finally able to look at him.  There was still worry in his eyes, but also a sincerity, a desperate need for you to believe him that you couldn’t shake.  It was clear in that moment how much he really did love you and none of those words would ever convince him otherwise.

           You couldn’t form words as you gave him a small nod.

           It wasn’t want he wanted, but it was enough.

           He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on your lips as a silent promise it would all be alright.

           “What do you want me to do?” he asked softly.

           He was giving you an out to be alone if you wanted, to work out your problems without the pressure of an audience, but that wasn’t what you wanted.  

           “Can you just, hold me for a little bit,” you asked.

           Bucky gave a soft smile and nod as he stood, helping you to your feet as well. He pulled you along, and gently guided you to the bed.  He laid down opening his arms for you to lay beside him. You fell right into his arms allowing his warmth to bring you comfort as he stroked your hair.

           “I know it’s counterproductive to say it’s just words,” he said gently. “Words hurt more than people give them credit for, but you need to know they’re not true.  You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and you’re important to so many people. Just remember you’re not alone and that people love you.  Know that I love you.”

           You felt yourself smiling, your throat tightening once more, not with sadness or despair, but with love and emotion.

           “I love you too,” you said.

           Bucky gave a small smile, kissing the top of your head.

           “Good.”

           You fell asleep in Bucky’s arms, warm and content in the knowledge that you were loved and nothing was ever going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos is you are so inclined


End file.
